


Moon Dance

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Luke and Wedge investigate 3 moons for possible use as Rebel Bases. Mature themes,Spice/drug use and not graphic.





	

Moon dance

Home One and it's neighboring fleet, was becoming crowded and busy. They moved often, but it had been home for a while for some of our Rebel forces, with small bases around the galaxy. The need for a new base to house Rogue Squadron and other forces was becoming necessary and High Command were sending Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles on a mission to search out possible locations. They had been on one together previously, finding the moons and planets hostile, and others were being sent out as well. It would be a careful and well planned process, and would take time, but it was important, even important enough to spare pilots to aid the search.

Luke and Wedge, while waiting, heard familiar shouting and walked closer to where Solo and the Princess were having a conversation. Han was supposed to leave to take on a few smuggling runs, but was still here, but was planning to leave soon, and Luke did want to see him before he took off, so he thought intruding on the conversation would be ok. After all, it seemed to be common place at this point and so much a part of what went on that people just thought it was part of the sounds of the in space base.

"Look your highnessness, I need to get this thing with Jabba taken care of. Yes, the Alliance pays me, but most of the time, my ship needs repairs after the job that I just go back to putting money back into it." Han shouted.

"You have had over a year to make enough money to pay off your debts! We will pay you for this job, this shouldn't be that hard! Just pick up, load up and drop off, that simple. We can't spare too many pilots right now! A lot of them are out in the field now. I can even make them pay you up front if you want. I trust you to do the run. You mean to tell me you won't do another run for us? What job do you have lined up out there? Anything?" And Leia furiously motioned her arms in the air.

"I got a job outside the Alliance before, after I started helping you, and I will do it again, last time I was this close to getting another one, then you sent your goons to come fetch me again. Just tell me you don't want me to leave!" Han yelled.

"Well look, there's another job right here that you can do right now and get paid for it. Why not just take it instead of risking it out there. Where can you look now? You are on half the bounty hunters lists, and even the Empire wants you!" Leia shouted and folded her arms.

"The Empire wants me? Where?"

Leia pulled out her data pad and showed him his picture with a reward. "Only 25,000 credits? At least they want me alive." Han said.

"Mine is higher." Leia said more calmly.

Luke ran up to them after checking his ship. Then Luke butted in, "Um guys. Wedge and I are getting ready to go. I wanted to see Han and Chewie before they left."

Han said. "Kid, I guess I am not leaving. Well, going to do this job, but looks like I will be staying on a while. I am going to do this job and then after that, we'll see, but I will see you when you get back."

"So you will do it?" Leia said. "I will go get your orders."

"Glad you are staying on, at least for a while, Han. Didn't want to come back and know you were gone. Wedge and I are going to go look at some planets and moons. Some of them don't even have names, just numbers in systems. Don't know what to expect. We will find something though." Luke said.

"Yeah, what areas are you looking into?"

Luke showed him on the map on the data pad.

"Lot of pirates in that area right here, be careful, better yet, skip that one, probably not even worth looking into it. Take care of yourself, kid."

"You too, Han, tell Chewie I will see him when I get back."

Leia came back to where Luke and Wedge were preparing the old republic ship for the trip. She gave them the coordinates for the moons they were going to visit and the coordinates for the corresponding systems. She then shook Wedge's hand and hugged and kissed Luke on the cheek, and said, "Good Luck." Then walked away.

Wedge and Luke went up the ramp, with Artoo following them, they went right to the cockpit and Wedge started hitting the panel and the buttons and looking at the controls and said. "Ooooo, Luke got a kiss goodbye, I didn't get one of those!" And he made smacking noises.

"Oh come on Wedge, we are good friends. Besides, on the trip to Polis Massa, she gave me the 'Just Friends' talk and the 'I think of you as only a brother'." Luke said.

"Oh man, that's rough. I hate when they go there. Well, there goes a few points on the squad pool. I always thought she was sweet on you a bit, Luke." Wedge laughed.

"We are close, but it's not like that. What squad pool?" Luke questioned.

"Don't give up yet! The pool? It's something the guys did for fun. We are betting on who can melt the 'ice princess', and you were up in the running. Probably why you never heard about it."

"Who's in the running? I know she is close with General Rieekan and General Dodonna, but they are old men, like uncles to her, still, you never know. Or that female pilot she hung around for a bit, maybe it was her, she was a bit chummy with her for a while, until she went to another base. Do you think she likes women, Wedge? Maybe that's why she thinks of me as a brother?" Luke exclaimed.

"No, I don't think she likes girls. You aren't even looking hard enough, or maybe you are looking too hard. Maybe she doesn't like anyone, it's just fun. If you want in on it, go talk to Wes Jenson when we get back. He's the one behind it. There are a few names on there. They think High Command doesn't know, but well, Rieekan and Ackbar are even betting on it, though they are using another names. I think they just look the other way, morale and all that." Wedge said.

"What guys besides me are on it, oh maybe I don't want to know, this isn't right, Wedge, she's my friend, I don't like talking about her like this. And besides, she out ranks us and is well, the Princess. It's kind of indecent to talk about women like this. Oh no, it's you right? Is it Hobbie? Don't tell me it's Hobbie?" Luke said. "No, and Hobbie helped make up the list. Don't worry about it, Luke." Wedge just laughed and thought to himself, this kid, this kid is something else.

They decided to skip the ones that Han suggested, they would just report the information based on what Han stated. They got to the first system pretty easy, and landed on the moon. "It doesn't seem really good out there, it's deserted, but well, let's send Artoo out to analyze it before we go out" Luke exclaimed.

Wedge looked out there and said. "Yeah, good idea. It looks like the city pollution."

Artoo leaves the ramp to go analyze the surface, air and listen for lifeforms.

"Wedge, you know I still never have seen a city, ever. The biggest I have seen are large towns. I never went off Tatooine until just before I joined the Alliance, and then mostly we only go to these backwater planets and the biggest places we see are maybe large small towns at best." Luke told Wedge.

"I grew up on a city in Corellia, well outside of one, we went all the time, a lot of ship manufacturing and a lot of industry, we had countryside there, too. Core planets are like that, well some of them. I have seen a few cities. I went to the Imperial Academy pretty young. Most of the guys in the Alliance came from there it seems. It's weird that you didn't come from leaving the Academy, you are a great pilot." Wedge said.

"Han is from Corellia too, but never talks about it. I guess I just came from nowhere and was just kind of thrown into it. I always wanted to go to the Academy, but my Uncle always had some excuse that I never did. Worked out though, but not in the way I wanted it." Luke said sadly.

"I went on a mission with Han and brought up Corellia and he wouldn't discuss it. I think we were all meant to be here, it's weird that so many of us even came from the Empire before joining up, but it's great too to have naive farmboys, too." Wedge said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I think that farmboy has been gone a long time." Luke said sadly. "It really hasn't been that long at all though, but so much has happened."

Artoo came back on board and Luke analyzed his findings. "The gas here is really bad. It's all rock, which we could have worked with, but this atmosphere is almost toxic. I don't even know why they even thought this would be a place to even have a look."

"They probably didn't know, or maybe once something was here, and something came and changed it. Or they got some bad intel. We better just move on." Wedge said.

They went through hyperspace to the next system, and when they arrived, there were several ships in the vicinity, they weren't imperials, but a mixed mash of different types indicating nomads or pirates. They weren't sure to continue, and decided to just move on towards the moon in question and investigate. When they arrived, it looked inhabited, but not like a town, just various beings kind of camped here and there. They assumed since there were sentient beings, the atmosphere was ok, but brought Artoo along anyway, and walked to where some of the beings were. They were just kind of standing and swaying. Camp fires here and there, people gathered. It was almost like a festival. There didn't seem to be any civilization here except for the camps, and everyone seemed to just be having a good time, no one was hostile. They pulled Wedge and Luke into the group and offered them something to drink. Wedge took a sip, but Luke wasn't sure. He didn't know what it was. After Wedge drank, Luke thought, oh what the hell, and took a sip, too. People were swaying all around and Luke started to get a bit woozy. This wasn't like drinking jet juice, this was something else. Wedge said "Luke it's probably got spice in it. Don't drink too much. Just sit down and relax." Luke sat and watched the group, made up of sentients of all kinds, many dancing and pairing off, and eating various things. Some were singing. Wedge starting dancing and kissing a Twi'lek girl and they wandered off. Luke just sat a bit until a young mauve colored girl, whose race he didn't recognize, pulled him up and asked him to dance. He held her and they swayed back and forth. She motioned for him to go with her somewhere, and he followed, Artoo following close by.

"Does your droid go everywhere with you?" She asked, and Luke just nodded, really unable to say anything at this point. They got to a large tent, and he motioned for Artoo to stay outside. The tent was dimly lit and covered in blankets. The girl pushed him down gently and started to kiss him. She then gave him some more to drink, and told him to relax. Luke kissed the girl some more, then his mind went off into all directions, thinking about his home on Tatooine, and his Aunt Beru and how she would make special things for him sometimes and his friends back home, then he thought of the friends he made in the rebellion, and then as he drifted he thought about Ben Kenobi and Darth Vader fighting on the Death Star, he screamed out.

Darth Vader then turned to him and said "Young Skywalker, you are next."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He started to come out of it.

The girl shook him a bit and said, it's ok, love, just relax. She wasn't wearing anything at all and Luke wasn't either. He hadn't remembered undressing. She kissed him some more and rubbed his back. He was sweating and a bit cold. He couldn't remember what happened with the girl, if anything, but he remembered his visions. She leaned down and kissed him some more and held him gently rubbing his shoulders. He buried his head in her breasts and cried, and she held him tight rocking him. He looked up and said. "Did we?" and she nodded yes with a smile, but he wish he remembered. She was making him feel better right now just holding him close with their skin together.

She went to get him his clothes, and his head felt a little weird coming off from the spice, he had never had an experience with it before, and she asked "What is this thing?" when she found his lightsaber. He grabbed it right away and said, it's a weapon of sorts, very dangerous. And she laughed. She gave him his blaster and his belt, gave him another kiss, then brought him back out of the tent. Holding him side by side, with her head on his shoulder. Then they went to go sit by the fire for a while and had something to eat.

Wedge came out a bit later with two girls, the Twi'lek and a human one. "This is some place, huh, Luke. I don't think it will work for what we came for, but it was a fun place to stop." Luke just laughed awkwardly.

A little time later a Togruta male that Luke didn't recognize came up to him and said. "Are you Luke Skywalker?".

"Why?" He answered.

"The Empire is looking for you. Don't worry, no one here will bother you, but look, they want 100,000 credits for you, alive. You probably should be pretty careful. What did you do?" He asked.

"I don't know." Figuring that they probably learned who blew up the Death Star and that was why. Wow, he never thought that they would know it was him. Why alive though? Was it so they could publicly execute him? Such a high mark.

"I guess I am famous now." Luke said.

They said goodbye to their new friends and Luke, Wedge and Artoo got back into the cockpit remembering that they had one more moon to find. This moon sure would not work for a rebel base, but it sure was interesting. "Should probably leave a lot of stuff out of the briefing, say Luke?" Said Wedge. "That was wild. Did you get lucky?"

"I think so. She said I did, but I don't remember. I never had spice before." Luke said.

"I think I got slipped some once myself. I remember everything though and well, I will remember for a long time." And Wedge laughed.

When they got to the next system, they were met by a couple of Imperial ships who called out to them. "By order of the Empire, Identify yourself".

They gave the false identifications and codes they were given to use in the event of this happening, and waited.

"These codes are old. Leave this system or be prepared to be fired upon!"

Wedge said "We better get out of here!"

Luke said "I'm trying, but there seems to be a malfunction. Artoo, log into the computer and see if you can figure it out."

Two tie fighters soon came out and started firing on them. Wedge fired back, hitting one, and then the other. Artoo beeped, Luke hit some buttons and soon they were in hyperspace again.

"Well, can cross off that moon as well. Looks like this whole trip was kind of a bust." Luke said with a sense of relief.

" Well not really, at least we know where and where not to go in the future. All information is useful, even bad information. We have to think up a story for that second moon though. It looked like it could have been used, but some other people were already using it." Wedge said.

"Yeah, we could do something like that. Just say it was being used by nomadic pirates or something along those lines, it wouldn't be lying, just stretching the truth a bit I guess. No need for the seedy details." Luke replied.

"So speaking of seedy details, you want in on this squad pool?" Wedge said.

"Oh Wedge, can you drop it already! How about this one, last mission I was on with Leia, I told Chewie that it was going to just be him and I and the droids coming back from one of the missions because Han and Leia blasted each other. I swear, it's like being a kid in the middle of their divorced parents with those two. Any who is Leia going to kill pools?" Luke exclaimed.

Wedge laughed hard "Funny you should mention that. Maybe you should just stay out of the betting pool."

They got back and Leia was there to meet them and got a short briefing on what they found, they never mentioned the activities of the one moon, but Luke imagined that Leia probably didn't want to know what happened there and would just blush. Wedge ran over to some of the guys and they left arm and arm to go talk. Luke imagined he would go tell them some of what happened on that moon, or give them info for their pool or whatever. He couldn't believe they were betting on Leia's love life or lack of one.

Luke asked Leia if he could talk to her somewhere quiet for a bit, and they moved to an office that was empty. Luke said, "Did you know that I am wanted by the Empire? They have my name and everything! 100,000 credits! I couldn't believe it. That moon that had the nomadic people on it was where I found out. Someone showed me. No one was interested in taking me to the Empire, it was more like they thought I was famous."

Leia said, "Yes, we are aware of it. Maybe we should be more careful where we send you. Did you see the part about Darth Vader?"

"Darth Vader?"

"It says that anyone that finds you should report it directly to Darth Vader. And they want you alive." Leia said with concern. "Do you know they have Han and Chewbacca's names, too, it's not as much money, don't tell Han how much they want for you because his is a lot smaller. He knows he is on it, that was one of the things that I said to get him to keep working for us. I think it would upset him to know they wanted so much for you, and not as much for him." To sort of put Luke at ease a little and it gave him a little laugh to think of his friend's ego.

"How would they know our names though or who we are? That is what concerns me." Luke said

"If it makes you feel any better, they want me too. Alive. They almost had me killed last time, and it also says to report it to Darth Vader, all of ours do. I can pull them up for you if you want."

Luke thought about it and thought better and said. "No, maybe it's better not knowing. I may have to take the same caution you take with what missions you take. It just was a bit of a shock. The weird thing was that I had a, um, dream, and Darth Vader was in it, it was on the Death Star when he killed Ben Kenobi, and he then looked at me and said 'Young Skywalker you are next."

Leia got pale. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how that man is, no idea." And she shivered and gave him a hug.

"Leia, I shouldn't say this, but did you know there was a betting pool involving you with the squadron? Wedge wouldn't give me all the details, but then again, I don't think I want them."

"Yes, I heard about it, I try not to think about it to be honest. I can't believe the things those guys come up with." Leia just rolled her eyes and held her arms close to her chest. "We have a few other scouts out right now looking at a few more places, good work with that scout mission. Any information is good information, even if it didn't pan out." And with that she left the room.

Luke then went off to his quarters, thinking of the mauve girl and her shoulder rub. He could use one right now.


End file.
